Imperio de Shin Nippon
El ' Imperio de Shin Nippon' es un pais ubicado en Asia. Su capital es New Edo que se encontra en la isla Honshu, la mas grande del archipelago. Una mitad de sus 50 millones de habitantes viven en el area metropolitana de su capital, el Área del Gran New Edo,haciendola la segunda ciudad mas poblada del Pajamundo. Hace frontera con el Mar Nippones en el Este y con el Reino Unido de Pritarama en el Norte. Es miembro de la ONP y de la Alianza Oriental. Shin Nippon es el pais principal de SNDT. Shin Nippon ententa reganar posesion del Territorio En Disputa con cualquier medio (incluyendo tambien la invasion militar), que fue perdido despues del tratado fraudulento redactado por la Tzarina X y firmado en Petropavlovsk-Kamchatsky de 1970 (al igual que los otros paises miembros de SNDT) también tiene planes de eradicar la homosexualidad del Pajamundo, el que la ONP no permite, acusando cada Emperador es de violento, el que los nipponeses y los reales negaron. Debido a esto, surgieron varias teorias acerca de conspiraciones (orquestadas por el alto mando de la ONP), como el hecho que SNDT es casi siempre usado como moneda de cambio para las amenazas de bombardeo o invasion hechas los paises hostiles al Imperio Unido en el caso la ONP intervenga en los paises homos o comunistas, llevando los habitantes a ser escépticos acerca de la ONP por su viltad y inercia ante los regimenes hostiles. Todos los habitantes de Shin Nippon, al igual que el resto del Imperio Unido mostran una fuerte lealtad hacia sus lideres, demonstrada varias veces. Historia Origenes Según la leyenda descrita en el Kojiki y en el Shin Nihonshoki, Shin Nippon fue fundado en el siglo VII a. C. por Yamato el Grande, el ancestro de los Han y Emperador de los Primeros Han, originarios de Kara Kitai (acthumb|left|71px|Estatua en arcilla del Periodo Kofun que representa a Yamato El Grande en su armadura.tual territorio de Gatitland). Durante los siglos V y VI, El sistema caligráfico oriental y el budismo fueron introducidos junto con otras costumbres orientales a través de la península de Kankoku o directamente desde Shin Kitai. Los emperadores fueron gobernantes oficiales, pero el verdadero poder permanecía generalmente en manos de poderosas cortes nobles, regentes o shogunes (gobernadores militares). Los Inicios La aparición de los Primeros Han en el archipiélago nipponés data del Paleolítico aproximadamente 35000 años atrás. Entre los años 11000 y 500 a. C. dichos habitantes desarrollaron un tipo de alfarería, llamado «Jōmon», considerada la más antigua del mundo. Posteriormente apareció una cultura conocida como «Yayoi», que utilizaba herramientas de metal y cultivaba arroz. En ella existían varios cacicazgos, aunque sobresaldría el de Yamato. En siglos posteriores los gobernantes de Yamato afianzaron su posición y comenzaron a expandirse por el archipiélago bajo un sistema centralizado, doblegando a las diversas tribus existentes, alegando su descendencia divina. Al mismo tiempo, el gobierno central comenzó a asimilar costumbres y los territorios de Shin Kankoku y del Kitai. La rápida imposición de tradiciones foráneas produjo una tensión en la sociedad nipponesa y en el año 794 la corte imperial fundó una nueva capital, Heian-kyō (actual Heian), dando origen a una cultura propia altamente sofisticada proveniente de la aristocracia. La Edad Antigua En 1206, Gengis Khan unifico todas las tribus de los Han y formo un vasto imperio conquistando inumeras tierras. Los Han comenzaron una oleada de conquistas que extendió su dominio a un vasto territorio, desde las tierras de los Voers hasta el océano Lechero, y desde el territorio correspondente a Gatitland hasta los Territorios del Raj (Actual FSP) y la Ruhnama. En la primera fase de esta expansión, las hordas nipponesas conquistaron importantes reinos del Oriente del Pajamundo, todavia, en 1227 con su muerte, la expansion fue parada hasta la frontera del Imperio Voer con el continente Volker. La Edad Feudal: El Shogunato, Dominio Voer y la Independencia No obstante, en las provincias el sistema centralizado fue un fracaso y se inició un proceso de privatización de tierras, dando como consecuencia un colapso de la administración pública y la ruptura del orden público. La aristocracia comenzó a necesitar la ayuda de guerreros para la protección de sus propiedades, dando origen a la clase samurái. Minamoto no Yoritomo asumió en 1292 el liderazgo de Shin Nippon, instaurando la figura del shogunato como una institución militar permanente que gobernaría de facto durante casi 700 años. En 1330, El Imperio Voer conquista a Shin Nippon, haciendo de este su Estado Tributario. Sin Embargo, en 1515, Minamoto no Yoritomo logro independentizar a Shin Nippon del Imperio Voer despues de la derrota de la flota Voer en Noryang por los barcos tortuga del Almirante Yi Sun-Shin. Post-Independencia Al final de la Guerra de Independencia Nipponesa, Minamoto no Yoritomo logro negociar con el Emperador Voer, otorgando a Aomori (También conocida como Puerto Oriente) el status de Ciudad Autonoma Voer. El estallido de la Guerra Ōnin en 1467 provocó una cadena de guerras que se extendieron por Shin Nippon, periodo que culminó en 1573, cuando Oda Nobunaga comenzó a unificar el país, pero no pudo terminar la tarea debido a que fue traicionado por uno de sus principales generales, Mitsuhide Akechi. Toyotomi Hideyoshi vengó su muerte y culminó la unificación en 1590. A su muerte, el país volvió a dividirse en dos bandos, los que apoyaban a su hijo Hideyori y los que apoyaban a uno de los daimyō principales, Tokugawa Ieyasu. Ambos bandos se enfrentaron durante la batalla de Sekigahara, de la cual Ieyasu salió con la victoria, siendo nombrado oficialmente shōgun en 1603, instaurando el shogunato Tokugawa. El período Edo se caracterizó por ser pacífico, y por la decisión de cerrar las fronteras para evitar el contacto con el exterior. El aislamiento terminó en 1853 cuando la decision del emperador Gojong a abrir sus puertas y firmar una serie de tratados con las potencias extranjeras y una politica de liberalizacion del mercado. El fin del Shogunato y la Modernizacion El último shōgun Tokugawa renunció en 1868, dando comienzo a la era Meiji, llamada así en honor del emperador reinante que asumió el poder político. Se inició la modernización del país abandonando el sistema feudal, pero todavia manteniendo el sistema de los samurái, la capital fue trasladada a New Edo, se inició un fuerte proceso de occidentalización y Shin Nippon emergería como el primer país asiático industrializado. Surgió un proceso de expansionismo territorial hacia naciones vecinas, lo que los llevó a enfrentarse militarmente a Bombatumba y al Reino Gothik.↵ A la muerte del Emperador Gojong, Shin Nippon se había convertido en un estado moderno, industrializado, con un gobierno central y como potencia dentro de Asia, rivalizando con Occidente Pajero. El último shōgun Tokugawa renunció en 1868, dando comienzo a la era Meiji, llamada así en honor al emperador reinante que asumió el poder político. Se inició la modernización del país abandonando el sistema feudal y el de los samurái, la capital fue trasladada a Shin Edo (conocida también como New Edo), se inició un fuerte proceso de occidentalización y Shin Nippon emergería como el primer país asiático industrializado. Hubo una explosión social debido al crecimiento económico y poblacional y comenzó a ganar terreno Durante la Ia Guerra Pajera, los soldados nipponeses se aliaron con el Reino de la Ruhnama y con el Imperio Voer, formando la Triple Alianza Pajera. Tras la victoria de la Triple Alianza Pajera en la guerra, los tres paises vencedores fundaron la Sociedad de las Naciones Pajeras y exigieron en el Tratado de Rostov que el Reino Gothik y Bombatumba pagasen los danos de guerra. La dictadura Todavia, un general de Bombatumba infiltrado en Shin Nippon llamado Adolphus Vissarionovich Mussolinus Kim, mas conocido como el General X por revancha toma el poder en Shin Nippon despues de poner laxantes en la cena del entonces emperador Boraicho para asesinarlo y usurpar el trono y proclama una dictadura Nazi-Comunista, creando el Estado Tiranico Nazi-Comunista de Kakumei Nippon para usarla como punto de inicio para su plan de dominacion mundial. La sociedad fue transformada en una Cleptocracia, donde los crimenes eran comunes y impunes y todas las cosas eran robadas de los habitantes, incluyendo las habitaciones, obligando a los habitantes a vivir en lugares donde no habian los funcionarios del regimen, entre los cuales almacenes abandonados, cuevas, canteras y selvas. Sin Embargo, toda la mayoria de los Han se rebela al general. El General X planeo organizar un encontro de reptilianos en 1932, que segun el mismo dictador, eran la raza superior que debia dominar el mundo y ordeno a los agentes de la Shocker, una organizacion de policia secreta de la dictadura en Shin Nippon ententa capturar los habitantes de etnia Han para crear androides para los planes de dominacion mundial del General X. Todavia el regimén no iba durar como el tirano esperaba. La Resistencia a la Dictadura No fue hasta 1934, cuando un pescador llamado Tatsuhito Okuda, harto de tener toda su mercancia robada por los agentes del regimen, cogito que la unica manera de poner fin a la opresion y vengar el asesinato y deposicion ilegal del emperador (que para todos los Han, hasta hoy, cada Emperador es hasta una figura importante) era combatir contra el regimen. El senor Okuda, inspirado por una aparicion de los espiritus de los antiguos emperadores y de los heroes nacionales nipponeses en sueno, transmitio por via radio un mensaje a los opositores a la dictadura (que era toda la poblacion nipponesa), alentandolos a no rendirse nunca y a tener la frente alzada y los llamo a las armas contra la dictadura, firmando el mensaje como Narutaki (nombre tomado del apellido de un compatriota que se sacrifico por la libertad). Todos los nipponeses hicieran una reunion estilo de Espartaco en Ginza (uno de los barrios de New Edo), con todos gritando "Yo Soy Narutaki!" hasta que los nipponeses se enteraron que Tatsuhito Okuda, que fue el ultimo a gritar, que él era Narutaki y uso dicho nombre como nombre de guerra, con el cual desde este momento fue conocido. El mismo Narutaki reunio a todos los pescadores nipponeses, flanqueados por los montaneros, terratenientes y el resto de la poblacion en su base operativa, un almacen-garaje abandonado ubicado cerca del muelle del Puerto de New Edo, que en turno era cercano a la Baya de New Edo. Todos los pescadores reunidos formaron la Coalicion de los Pescadores para la Libertad contra el Nazicomunismo. Todos los membros de la Coalicion, gracias a la sabiduria, la conocencia y el engenio de Narutaki, crearon armas y equipamientos caseros como armas blancas y armas de fuego (como rifles y arpeos hechos a partir cañas de pesca y granadas hechas a partir de piñas), armaduras, proteciones y vehiculos modificados como coches del época modificados en rapidisimos y potentisimos Hot Rods entre los demas, que tenian tambien varias funciones. Asi, ya preparados, los Pescadores eran listos para libertar al pais. La Longa Marcha Patriotica Un año despues, los pescadores nipponeses comienzan la "Marcha Longa" patriotica, uno de los hechos mais pajeiros por excelencia en la historia de SN, que consistio en una caminata de 4 años desde un barrio pajero hasta la sede de gobierno para hacer la revolucion libertadora desde el barrio Shinjuku hasta la sede del gobierno. Los pescadores llegaron al palacio del gobierno de New Edo y se infiltraron para no seren vistos por los guardias y comienzo el plan de la Resistencia nipponesa para matar a X. En 1936, 50000 soldados del Gral. X fueran fucilados por la resistencia, mientras otros 300000 fueran hechos prisoneros. Tres años mas tarde, comienzo una guerra entre los pescadores y los soldados del regimen (los pescadores luchaban o con armas caseras o con armas robadas a los militares del regimen). Sin embargo, en finales de 1939, 300 de los pescadores capturados por las fuerzas nazicomunistas fueran matados por la Yakuza (la mafia nipponesa), que colaboraba con el regimen usando la tecnica del zapato de cemento y este masacre fue llamado "El masacre de Kasumigaoka" (el nombre del barrio donde paso este masacre, donde hoy hay una placa conmemorativa en honor a las victimas). El año siguiente, los pescadores reclutaron mas renfuerzos y 4000000000000 miembros para derrocar a la mafia y al regimen y desarmaran a todos los colaboracionistas. Los Pescadores también follaban a las nipponesas que se casaban con los miembros de la casta del regimen en plaza publica como punicion. La Libertacion y vuelta a la Monarquia Constitucional En 1941 llego el momiento decisivo para los nipponeses: Una multitud guiada por la Coalicion de los Pescadores contra el Nazicomunismo, comandada por Narutaki, lucho contra el General, que fue enjuiciado en publico con un golpe de espada (la misma usada en la lucha) hecho por el lider de los Pescadores. Por su acto de Heroismo, Narutaki,aclamado por todos los nipponeses y fue nombrado emperador. La Monarquia Constitucional Parlamentaria fue restaurada, junto a la democracia y la economia volvio al Libre Mercado. El recién-coronado Emperador hizo sus primeras visitas de estado a la SRP y a Ruhnamalandia y es aclamado por el Tzar Pritam y por el Rey de Ruhnamalandia por su lucha por la libertad. Como Miembro Fundador de la ONP En 1969, cuando la ONP fue creada, Shin Nippon estuvo entre los paises que la integraban, entre los cuales la Reino de Pritarama, Gothik Forever, Rammx, Rascachu, Pyong, Ruhnamalandia, Worminator, Arabia Calvina, Gatitland y Wells. Con el Status de Miembro Fundador, Shin Nippon se hizo miembro observante de ONP. La Guerra contra la ONP En una conferencia de la ONP, en su sede ubicada en New York Paja, Bombatumba, ocurre una pelea verbal entre el Emperador Narutaki y la Tzarina X, iniciada por el emperador que acosa a la Tzarina de ser "una mujer plastificada y disoluta que chupa la sangre del Tzar Pritam y de los voers" y "de tener ententado seducir ilicitamente al emperador", mientras la Tzarina insulto al emperador con una ofensa infundada, llamandolo "un viejo digno del hospicio" (sin informarse que el mismisimo emperador, apesar de aparentar 20 anhos en la epoca, debido a su rejuvenecimiento en 1968 (anho que en sus documentos y informaciones post-1969 resulta como anho de nacimiento por este hecho), tenia 60 anhos), resultando en una confusion en la sede de la ONP hasta que el Gran Lider Adrian Nario dijo a todos "Orden! Orden!". Dos dias después de la discucion encendida en la sede ONP, La ONP declara la guerra a Shin Nippon y bombardea el pais en un intento de derrocar al Emperador Narutaki. Por primera vez se usa la Tzar Bomba. El artefacto es detonado a 500 metros sobre el cielo de la capital de Shin Nippon, New Edo. Todos los civiles evacuaron en sus Bunkers subterraneos. Después de la guerra, Shin Nippon firma la rendicion ante la ONP. Aunque Narutaki sigue en el cargo como Emperador. La Farsa del tratado y el progreso tecnologico En 1970, El Emperador Narutaki fue engañado al firmar el Tratado de Petropavlovsk-Kamtchatsky, (una ciudad de Pritarama ubicada en la Kamchatka, una region al norte de Shin Nippon) Redactado por la Tzarina X, que decia de dar a la Tzarina X el Territorio en Disputa en cambio de una piedra preciosa rara. Solo después el Emperador se entero que la piedra era falsa y que la Tzarina X hizo el tratado para ententar seducir al reluctante Emperador. En mientras, La Tzarina X invadio el territorio, bautizandolo Gothik Forever y hizo deportacion forzada de los inhabitantes autoctonos de etnia Han para llenarlo de Gothiks. Tanto el Emperador cuanto los Han vieron este tratado como una "punalada en la espalda" a Shin Nippon. El dia sigiente, Narutaki, que siguio el consejo del entonces-Principe de Shin Kankoku Takeshi Fujioka, declaro guerra a la Tzarina X y a los Gothiks para retomar todo el que la prepotencia Gothik les robo, cosa que el Imperio de Shin Nippon hace aun en los dias de hoy. Dos años mas tarde, con la Fundacion de Shin Kankoku y la adhesion de SN y SK al Gran Imperio, el Gobierno Nippones decidio innovar en la tecnologia, invertiendo en el proyecto de los mechas para uso militar, civil y personal (que junto a invenciones como el comunicador de pulso, fueran hechas, durante la Revolucion Tecnologica de los años 50), para aplastar y destruir las fuerzas enemigas y invasoras sin problemas. El invertimiento fue un suceso y cada persona, miembro de la Casa Imperial o de un Cuerpo Policial o de las Fuerzas Armadas pudo poseer uno. En el cuarto dia después de la declaracion de guerra, el Emperador, a bordo de su Datsun 240Z negro modificado con llamas rojas, naranja y amarillas (su tercer vehiculo personalizado de la coleccion, junto a un Aero Willys, un Ford Mustang de 1969 y su Hot Rod, todos con el mismo esquema de colores) decidio ir al territorio para capturar la Tzarina X y llamar al Ejercito Imperial de SN para reconquistar al Territorio. En mientras, el Ejercito de SN comienzo a invadir el suelo del TED. Al tener capturado la Tzarina X, el Emperador la entrego al Tzar Pritam diciendo que ella traiciono al Tzar y que se le robo un territorio a Shin Nippon. En el año siguiente, como resultado, la Tzarina en privado entento seducir al Emperador solo para ser despues rechazada. Luego, ella, para vengarse, pago unos mercenarios para hacer un atentado en contra del Emperador Narutaki, el que casi riesgo la vida. Nadie supo de este atentado hasta 1981, cuando el emperador - en uno de sus ultimos años de reino- conto todo el que paso en esta epoca al lider de la ONP Adrian Nario. En 1974, la JAXA, la agencia aeroespacial de Shin Nippon, cuya sede se queda en el barrio de Tanegashima, en New Edo, lanzo el el primer cohete nippones, al espacio. El lanzamiento fue un gran éxito. La Reconstruccion y el Nuevo Emperador Con la entrada de Esbornia al Imperio Unido en 1976, Shin Nippon, junto a Shin Kankoku, fortalecio los enlaces con el nuevo pais. En mientras el Ejercito Imperial de SNDT estaba combatiendo ante los Goticos en Vlastovia al fin de derrocar a la Tzarina, que el Emperador ya sabia que iba traicionar al Tzar Pritam y que uso a él para su propio beneficio. El conflicto termino en el 1978, con los nipponeses que salieron ilesos, con otros casi heridos. El Tzar Pritam en 1980, viendo que la Tzarina X entento enviar un grupo de Élite del Ejercito de Vlastovia al Kremlin para asesinar a él, sabia que Narutaki tenia razon sobre la traicion que X iba hacer. Cinco dias mas tarde, con la Independencia de Pritarama del Reino Pajero, en señal de solidariedad con los Han, el Tzar y el Emperador se encontraron en el Kremlin para firmar un tratado para actuar el Plan Schmidt, llamado a partir del canciller Pritamin al poder en la época, para ayudar a reconstruir Shin Nippon, que estuvo en periodos de reconstruccion desde 1970, debido al Bombardeo de New Edo. En el año siguiente,mientras Pritarama declaro guerra a Vlastovia, SNDT envio un vasto numero de tropas de élite para ayudar al Ejército de Pritarama. Al mismo tiempo, una enclave de Shin Kankoku, llamada Shin Jeju, ubicada en una isla volcanica, se une a SNDT. En 1982, la JAXA lanza su segundo cohete en el espacio, el y una enclave de la colonia Han en el sudeste de Pajasil, llamada Shin Baekje se une al Imperio Unido y un año mas tarde, una isla tropical inhabitada por los Han llamada Dragon Coast entra en el SNDT, formando con el total de 7 Paises. La Guerra Voer-Gotica llega al fin y los Cascos Pajeros, las tropas de paz de la ONP entran en el Vlastovia. El Gobierno Nippones, viendo que en Europa se creo un estado Homosexual llamado Pamposia y que en un archipelago Cokinho hizo un golpe de estado, con varios de los opositores buscando asilo en la Pajjotown de Sapporo. Viendo estes hechos, el Emperador decidio declarar guerra a estes paises , tenendo en cuenta que los Han consideran los Homosexuales y Comunistas como gente degenerada, contra-naturaleza, sierva del Mal en la Tierra y enemiga de la Humanidad. Una tropa de Gurkhas nipponeses aplasta a una mayor parte de la poblacion con sus mechas, mientras otros pamposicos vienen secuestrados y obligados a convertirse al Heterosexualismo gracias a los poderes de los Chamanes Nipponeses. El Marzo de 1984, Narutaki decidio abdicar a favor de su discipulo, Kenji Ohba, cuyos trabajos eran Doble de Riesgo en peliculas de accion y Investigador Privado, para ser mentor de los futuros emperadores y dedicarse a la pesca y a su negocio de la cadena de restaurantes llamada Tennou Fried Chicken en el tiempo libre, pero siempre siguiendo parte de la Casa Real (vale acuerdarse que la Casa Real de SNDT es formada por personas que no tienen ninguna parentela entre si mismos, con el término "Familia Real" siendo usado para referirse que la Casa Real es como una familia). Con su Ascencion al Trono, el emperador Ohba decidio continuar la reforma de los transportes, reformando las carreteras para hacerlas mas seguras y permitiendo que los privados ciudadanos puedan hacer tuning en sus propios vehiculos a traves de los varios talleres difundidos en el Pais, no tenendo siempre que recurrir a los concesionarios, bajando aun maslos precios de los coches importados, que antes eran ya sido bajados desde 1952 y promulgo un mejoramiento de las Infraestructuras publicas y privadas. El nuevo emperador decidio continuar las campañas que SNDT estuvo haciendo en el periodo anterior, con tambien las guerras a los estados comunistas y homosexuales. La Segunda Mitad de los 80 En 1984, con el reinado de Kenji Ohba, Las exportaciones nipponesas aumentaron del 60% y fue adoptada una politica de Tolerancia Cero, diminuyendo el crimen en las calles aun mas. En 1985 la JAXA lanza la base lunar "Mega Ship", una nave que orbita constantemente en la orbita de la tierra, estabeleciendo una base para lanzar los satelites directamiente desde el espacio. El año siguiente, se estabelecio un tratado tripartido entre Shin Nippon, Ruhnamistan y Pritarama sobre la importacion y exportacion del petrolio. En 1987 Kenji Ohba abdico a favor de su sucesor ad interim, Hayato Tani, un veterano de guerra conocido por tener luchado ante los ejercitos comunistas y homos bloqueandolos con tacticas astutas y brillantes. El recien-coronado emperador ordeno la construccion de barreras fortificadas con canones de defensa automaticos en todo el suelo Han para impedir la invasion por parte de fuerzas hostiles, aumentando la seguridad territorial. Todavia, en Mayo de 1987, Hayato Tani deja su lugar a su discipulo, el cientifico Daisuke Shima, que continua la politica de su antecesor. Desde 1988 Shin Nippon, gracias a la politica del nuevo emperador al poder, hizo ayudas de beneficencia a Pajoony's da Conho gracias a varias ONGs y incentivo la educacion en Shin Nippon, diminuyendo del 90% las tasas de analfabetismo. En 1989 se hizo una reforma electoral, donde un primer ministro no se podian elegirse mas de una vez durante su periodo en el cargo. En mayo del mismo año, Shin Nippon, al igual que Pritarama y Ruhnamistan, propusieron la creaccion de la Alianza Oriental, una organizacion dedicada a defender la paja de las fuerzas hostiles. Los Años 90 En 1990, la industria y los tres sectores de la produccion crecieron gracias a una nueva reforma laboral emanada por el gobierno. Fue también experimentada la TV en alta definicion y Shin Nippon continuo su desarollo economico, social y tecnologico. Fue tambien desarollada la vacuna para el cancer. En 1991 las tasas de mortalidad diminuyeron y fueran diminuidos los impuestos de trabajo, aumentando las rentas. En 1991, Daisuke Shima abdica nombrando como su sucesor a Toshihide Wakamatsu, que anteriormente trabajaba como piloto de carreras de motos y como test driver para coches y motos de carreras. Wakamatsu incentivo a equalizar los salarios a todos los trabajadores nipponeses y en Shin Nippon fue establecida la convertilibidad entre el Cell Money y la Ruhnita. En 1993, Wakamatsu, en su primera visita de estado a Volkia, se congratulo con los militares revolucionarios que enjuiciaron a los dictadores por sus hechos heroicos y por su trabajo de la reconstruccion de su propio pais, siendo que las relacciones comienzarian dos años mas tarde. En 1994, Shin Nippon adherio al Tratado de Libre Comercio Pajero, junto a varios paises pajeiros y fueron restauradas varias reliquias, que despues fueran puestas en el Museo de New Edo. Las varias investigaciones de los cientificos nipponeses dieron fruto a objectos tecnologicos que serian usados en la vida de todos los dias. En 1995 paso el hecho mas infausto: En la Estacion Metro de New Edo hubo un tragico atentado hecho con el Gas Sarin que causo muertos y heridos, los restantes lograron sobrevivir. Después de las investigaciones hechas por la policia, se descubrio que los responsables fueran los membros de la secta Aum Shinrikyo, liderada por Shoko Asahara. Como resultado, dicha secta fue ilegalizada y sus miembros fueran deportados y puestos en la lista negra del estado, mientas otros miembros fueron enjuiciados con la pena capital (Recordemos que la pena de muerte en SNDT es usada para punir los reatos mas graves). El Emperador, la Familia Imperial, muchos nipponeses y los lideres de los paises con los cuales Shin Nippon tiene enlaces diplomaticos, mostraron sus condolencias y este hecho aliento a renforzar las fuerzas anti-terrorismo. En 1996, Shin Nippon entro en apoyo a Pritarama en la guerra ante el territorio en rebeldia antes de la llegada de las Tropas de Paz de la ONP. La JAXA invertio en el proyecto del Modulo Experimental "Kibo" y en el Explorador Lunar SELENE (conocido tambien como Kaguya), haciendo mas progresos en la tecnologia en general. El Agosto de 1997, Toshihide Wakamatsu abdico a favor de su sucesor designado, el cientifico Takeshi Kaneshiro, que tuvo la catedra en las universidades de New Edo, Moscu y en la Universidad Adrian Nario en ciencia y fisica. Se desarrollo aun vez mas la tecnologia y fueran comercializados los medios de comunicacion innovadores como telefonos moviles, buscapersonas, ordenadores de bolsillo y comunicadores de pulso que fueran llevados a cabo desde 1983. El fin del periodo Kaneshiro el Segundo Milenio Para facilitar la defensa, Takeshi Kaneshiro ordeno instalar en la plataforma de SNDT una serie de escudos defensivos anti-misiles/bombas. En 1998, cuando cientificos nipponeses del Instituto de Nano-bio-tecnologia al mando del Doctor Eikichi Kubota viajaron en Popov, consiguieron llevar a un coninho en una jaula para estudiarlos. Durante el experimento, uno de los productos usados en experimento, un Imo-Yokan (dulce tipico nippones en forma de cubo hecho con patatas dulces y gelatina de Agar), parecia tener efecto en la biologia del coninho, dejandolo mas hiper-activo, concluyendo que el ya citado postre tuvo efectos en la biologia de los coninhos. En 2000 hubo un problema en el Mercado del Pescado del barrio de Tsukiji (barrio de New Edo) entre consumidores y vendedores, que fue resolvido con una propuesta hecha por el emperador Kaneshiro. En 2001, en una reunion con los emperadores anteriores, el Tzar de Pritarama, la Tzarina de Gatitland, Rey de Ruhnamistan y Adrian Nario, el Emperador confirmo que segun los estudios hechos por los cientificos sobre los comportamientos de los coninhos. Un año después, Takeshi Kaneshiro abdico a favor de un policia y arqueologo llamado Yuusuke Onodera, famoso por ser bigamo, cosa que ningun emperador hizo antes (se caso al mismo tiempo con Tomomi Itano y Tomomi Kasai, mejor conocidas como Queen & Elizabeth), que seria emperador por 4 años, aumentando la productividad de los sectores de SNDT. Onodera juro tambien capturar la Tzarina X por traicion y a desarrollar a su pais. En marzo de 2002, Yuusuke Onodera aumento el armamento de las fuerzas armadas, insertando tambien coches, motocicletas y otros vehiculos modificados para combate ademas de los armamentos clasicos como armas de fuego, armas blancas, armaduras, mechas, etc. En 2003, los ministerios del Deporte, del Turismo y de la Juventud se unieron en el Ministerio del Deporte, Turismo y de la Juventud para promocionar los deportes aun mas en el pais. Infaustamente, durante una sucedida expedicion de la SNIA, el servicio de inteligencia de Shin Nippon, en Basher Islands para derrocar a su lider PBM, el agente Key Kibum (nunca confundir con Kim Kibum, que es uno de los embajadores nipponeses) fue capturado por los pamposicos y reprogramado por ellos. Desde entonces, Key es considerado "persona non-grata" en SNDT y es buscado por sus crimenes de alta traicion y por hacer bromas que ningun nipponés las encontra graciosas) y es buscado por todos los cuerpos de policia: La Policia Nacional, los Squad Boyz de Shin Kankoku, la Policia Real de Esbornia y la Gendarmeria Nipponesa. Hasta que en 2004, un cierto cazador de recompensas aparecio a ayudar al emperador y a los cuerpos policiales. En 2004, Shin Nippon prometio tambien dar la caza a PBM por tener introducido una degeneracion en el Pajamundo. en el mismo año, Shin Nippon comienzo a desarrollar siempre mas la sociedad y la tecnologia, introduciendo los robots que pueden substituir un trabajador en el caso alguna enfermidad o empeño les impida de trabajar. 2005-actualidad En 2005, El cazador de recompensas fue revelado ser Choi Siwon, un amigo de infancia de Yuusuke. El prometio al emperador de capturar a Key con cualquier medio y uso su ordenador de pulso para seguir al agente traidor para atacarlo. Siwon logro capturarlo y interrogarlo. Pero en Febrero, Key logro escapar de la carcel de New Edo y Siwon logro atraparlo junto con su Ferrari y los coches de la Policia. Por este acto, Yuusuke Onodera decidio encoronar Caballero de la Orden del Garuda a Siwon y coronarlo emperador. Aunque cuatro años después, Key consiguio escapar de manera desconocida, Siwon juro dar la caza a el y a los enemigos de la Nacion Nipponesa. Geografia La Plataforma de Shin Nippon tiene un total de 6,852 islas que se extienden a lo largo de la costa del Océano Lechero de Asia Oriental. La region, incluyendo todas las islas/plataformas que controla, se encuentra entre las latitudes 24 ° y 46 ° N y las longitudes 122 ° y 146 ° E. Las islas principales, de norte a sur, son Hokkaido, Honshu, Shikoku y Kyushu. Las Islas Ryukyu, que incluyen Okinawa, son una cadena al sur de Kyushu. Juntas son conocidas como el Archipelago de Shin Nippon. Alrededor del 73 por ciento de Shin Nippon es forestado, montañoso, e inadecuado para uso agricultural, industrial o residencial. Como resultado, las zonas inhabitables, principalmente ubicadas en areas costeras, tienen densidades de poblacion extremamente altas. Shin Nippon es uno de los paises mas densamente poblados en el mundo. Las islas de Shin Nippon se quedan en una zona volcanica en el Anillo de Fuego Lechero. Estos son primariamente el resultado de grandes movimientos oceánicos que se producen a través de cientos de millones de años desde mediados del Periodo Siluriano hasta el Pleistocenes como un reultado de la subduccion de la Placa Pajinha en bajo de la Placa Amuriana continental y la Placa de Okinawa al sur, y la subduccion de la Placa Lechera en bajo de la Placa de Okhotsk al norte. Shin nippon fue originalmente adjunto a la costa oriental del continente Pajeurasiatico. Las placas subducidas halaron Shin Nippon hacia el este, abriendo el Mar Nippones hace unos 15 millones de años. Clima El clima de Shin Nippon es predominantemente templado, pero variaen gran medida, de norte a sur. Características geográficas de Shin Nippon se dividen en seis zonas climáticas principales: Hokkaido, Mar Nippones, Sierra central, Mar Interior de Seto, Océano Lechero, and Islas Ryūkyū. La zona más septentrional, Hokkaido, tiene un clima continental húmedo, con inviernos largos y fríos y muy cálido para enfriar los veranos. Precipitaciones no es pesado, pero las islas suelen desarrollar bancos de nieve profunda en el invierno. En la zona del Mar Nippones en la costa occidental de Honshu, vientos del invierno del noroeste traen fuertes nevadas. En el verano, la región es más frío que la zona del Lechero, aunque a veces experimenta temperaturas extremadamente calientes debido a la fohen. La Sierra Central tiene un clima húmedo interior típico continental, con grandes diferencias de temperatura entre el verano y el invierno, y entre el día y la noche; precipitación luz, aunque los inviernos son generalmente nevado. Las montanas de las regiones Chūgoku and Shikoku albergará el Mar Interior de Seto de los vientos estacionales, trayendo clima templado durante todo el año. La costa del Lechero cuenta con un clima subtropical húmedo que experimenta inviernos más suaves con nevadas ocasionales y veranos calientes, húmedos a causa del viento del sureste de temporada. Las Islas Ryukyu tienen un clima subtropical, con inviernos templados y veranos calurosos. La precipitación es muy pesado, especialmente durante la temporada de lluvias. La temperatura media en invierno en Shin Nippon es de 5.1 ° C (41.2 ° F) y la temperatura media en verano es de 25,2 ° C (77,4 ° F) 95 La temperatura más alta jamás medida en Shin Nippon y 40,9 ° C (105,6 ° F). - se registró el 16 de agosto de 2007. La principal temporada de lluvias comienza a principios de mayo en Okinawa, y el frente de lluvia se mueve gradualmente hacia el norte hasta llegar a Hokkaido a finales de julio. En la mayoría de Honshu, la temporada de lluvias se inicia antes de mediados de junio y dura alrededor de seis semanas. A finales del verano y principios del otoño, los tifones suelen traer fuertes lluvias. Divisiones Administrativas 250px La plataforma de Shin Nippon se compone de cuarenta y siete prefecturas, cada uno supervisado por un gobernador electo, legislativo y la burocracia administrativa. Cada prefectura se divide en ciudades, pueblos y aldeas. La nación se encuentra actualmente en reorganización administrativa mediante la fusión de muchas de las ciudades, pueblos y aldeas entre sí. Este proceso reduce el número de regiones administrativas sub-prefectura y se espera que reducir los costos administrativos. La ciudad de Aomori, conocida también como Puerto Oriente, es una Ciudad Autonoma del Reino Unido de Pritarama, donde Voers y Hans conviven y es administrada conjuntamente entre los dos paises. Biodiversidad SNDT tiene nueve ecoregiones forestales que refleja el clima y la geografia de las islas. Van desde los bosques latifoliados húmedos subtropicales en el Ryūkyū y en las Islas Bonin, para templar forestas latifoliadas y mixtas en las regiones de clima templado de las islas principales, para templar forestas coniferas en las porciones en las partes frías de invierno, de las islas del norte. SNDT tiene mas de 90,000 especies de fauna, incluyendo el oso café,el macaco niponés, el perro mapache nipponés, y la salamandra gigante niponesa. Una fran red de parques nacionales fue estabelecida para proteger areas importantes de flora, fauna y también treinta y siete sitios de humedales Ramsar. Cuatro sitios fueran inscritos en la Lista Patrimonio Mundial de la PAJESCO por su valor natural excepcional. Ambiente Durante los primeros 20 años de la oleada de crecimiento de SNDT, se hizo poco esfuerzo para preservar el medio ambiente. La industrialización sin control y el desarrollo urbano han dado lugar a la deforestación y la destrucción continua de los humedales, como la llanura de marea de Songdo. Sin embargo, se han hecho esfuerzos recientes para equilibrar estos problemas, incluyendo un proyecto de crecimiento verde de 84 millones de Cell Medals dirigido por el gobierno que que tiene como objettivo impulsar la eficiencia energética y la tecnología verde. La estrategia económica basada en verde es una revisión integral de la economía de SNDT, utilizando casi el dos por ciento del PIB nacional. La iniciativa ecológica incluye esfuerzos tales como una red de bicicletas en todo el país, la energía solar y eólica, la reducción vehículos dependientes del petróleo, la luz del día el respaldo el ahorro y el uso extensivo de las tecnologías respetuosas con el medio ambiente, tales como LEDs en electrónica e iluminación. El país -. ya la mayoría de los cableados del mundo - planea construir una red nacional de próxima generación que será 10 veces más rápido que las instalaciones de banda ancha con el fin de reducir la el uso de energía. El programa estándar de cartera renovable con certificados de energía renovable se extiende desde 2012 hasta 2022. Los sistemas de cuotas a favor de grandes generadores, integradas verticalmente y las empresas eléctricas multinacionales, aunque sólo sea porque los certificados son generalmente denominados en unidades de un megavatio-hora. También son más difíciles de diseñar y poner en práctica de una Medicion neta. Alrededor de 350 micro residenciales unidades de cogeneración se instalaron en 2012. El agua del grifo de New Edo recientemente se convirtió segura para beber, con funcionarios de la ciudad vendendola con la marca "Arisu" en un intento para convencer al público. Los esfuerzos también se han hecho con los proyectos de forestación. Otro proyecto multimillonario fue la restauración de Cheonggyecheon, un arroyo que atraviesa el centro de New Edo, que antes había sido allanado por una autopista. A partir de junio de 2015, se han previsto más de 40 plantas de energía de carbón o en construcción en Shin Nippon. La ONG Red Pajera de Acción Climática anunció SNDT como el ganador de su "Fósil del Día" premio a "hacer más para bloquear el progreso de la acción climática". SNDT ocupa el número 26 en el Índice 2014 de Desempeño Ambiental, que mide el compromiso de una nación con la sostenibilidad ambiental. Como signatario del Protocolo de Heian, y anfitrión de la conferencia de 1997 que lo creó, SNDT está bajo obligación convencional para reducir su dióxido de carbono emisiones y tomar otras medidas para frenar el cambio climático. Economia Historia Economica Algunas de las características estructurales del crecimiento económico de Shin Nippon desarrolladas en el período Edo, tales como la red de rutas de transporte, por carretera y el agua, y los contratos de futuros, la banca y los seguros de los corredores de arroz de Naniwa. Durante el período Gojong de 1868, Shin Nippon amplió económicamente con el abrazo de la economía de libre mercado. Muchas de las empresas de hoy en día fueron fundados en el momento, y Shin Nippon emergió como el país más desarrollado de Asia. Entre 1930 y 1941, con la dictadura del General X, la sociedad fue transformada en una Cleptocracia hasta la muerte del dictador en 1941, volviendo a la economia de libre mercado. El período de crecimiento económico real en general desde 1960 hasta la década de 1980 ha sido llamado el milagro económico nippones: Promedió 7.5 por ciento entre los años 1950 y 1970, y un 3,2 por ciento en la década de 1980 y principios de 1990 La economia fue una de las de más rápido crecimiento de la década de 1950 a finales de 1990 en el mundo, y SNDT sigue siendo uno de los países desarrollados más rápido crecimiento en la década de 2000, junto con Ruhnamistan, VKVP y Pandora. Los nipponeses se refieren a este crecimiento como El Milagro del Rio Sumida. La economía de SNDT depende en gran medida del comercio internacional, y en 2013, Shin Nippon fue el cuarto mayor exportador y el séptimo importador más grande en el mundo. A pesar del alto potencial de crecimiento de la economia Nipponesa y aparente estabilidad estructural, el pais sufre dano a su to its calificación de crédito en el mercado de valores debido a la beligerancia de paises hostiles, que tiene un efecto adverso en los mercados financieros nipponeses. El Fundo Monetario Pajero complimenta la resiliencia de la economia Nipponesa ante varias crisis economicas, citando la baja deuda del estado y las altas reservas fiscales que pueden ser mobilizadas rapidamente para para hacer frente a situaciones de emergencia financiera. A pesar de que fue severamente dañada por la crisis económica de finales de 1990, la economía de SNDT logró una rápida recuperación y, posteriormente, triplicó su PIB. Por otra parte, SNDT fue uno de los pocos países desarrollados que fueron capaces de evitar una recesión durante la crisis financiera global. Su tasa de crecimiento económico alcanzó un 6,2 por ciento en 2010 (el crecimiento más rápido durante ocho años después de un importante crecimiento en un 7,2 por ciento en 2002), Una fuerte recuperación de las tasas de crecimiento económico de 2.3% en 2008 y 0,2% en 2009, cuando estalló la crisis financiera mundial. La tasa de desempleo en SNDT también se mantuvo baja en 2009, en el 3,6%. Shin Nippon posee las mayores reservas de Energias Renovables como la Energia Solar, Eolica y Hidroeléctrica y las primeras mayores reservas de Qalphium y los segundos mayores yacimientos de petroleo, detras de Ruhnamistan. Los sectores Primario, Secundario y Tercero son muy desarrollados y posee también vastas reservas de Sakuradite. En Shin Nippon se encuentra el tercero mayor número de multimillonarios del mundo, después de Pritarama y Ruhnamistán, con 59 multimillonarios en 2001 de un total de 159. Gobierno y Politica Según la Constitución, que fue adoptada en 2 de Septiembre de 1976, después de la union con Shin Kankoku y Esbornia, Shin Nippon es una Monarquia Constitucional, donde el Emperador es el Jefe de Estado y el Lehendakari es el Jefe de Gobierno. El Imperio de Shin Nippon está constituido como una democracia representativa. El poder ejecutivo se ejerce por el gobierno. El poder legislativo es responsabilidad de las Cortes Generales. El gobierno se regula por un sistema de controles y balances definidos por la Constitución de Shin Nippon, la ley fundamental del país y el contrato social para el pueblo del bastión del Gran Imperio. El gobierno está compuesto por tres ámbitos: *Legislativa: Las Cortes son bicamerales (Cámara de Representantes y Cámara de Consejeros), adoptan leyes, declaran la guerra, aprueban tratados, manejan las finanzas, pueden aprobar un impeachment por el que puede destituir al Lehendakari. *Ejecutiva: El Lehendakari designa el Consejo de los Ministros y a otros funcionarios, los senadores (incluso los vitalicios), quienes administran y hacen cumplir las leyes federales y normas. *Judicial: La Corte Constitucional, la Corte Suprema, la Corte Suprema de Arbitraje y las cortes federales de menor nivel, cuyos jueces son nombrados por las Cortes por recomendación del Lehendakari y el Emperador, interpretan las leyes y pueden abolir leyes si estiman que son inconstitucionales. No obstante, cabe destacar que el Emperador tiene la potestad para vetar proyectos de leyes, y es además, el Comandante en Jefe de las Fuerzas Armadas. Religión El preambulo de la Constitucion de SNDT afirma que es un Estado Laico, Pero posee Libertad religiosa basandose en el articulo 20 de la Constitucion, desde que sean moderadas y que no afecten al tejido socia y cada intervención de la misma en cualquier materia de la sociedad es prohibida. A partir de 2005, poco menos de la mitad de la poblacion Nipponesa no expreso preferencia religiosa. Del resto, los demas son Chamanista, Budistas o Shintoistas. Segun el censimiento de 2007, 29.2% de la población en la epoca era Shintoista, and 22.8% era Budista. Otras religiones incluyen el Culto a Ruhnamadon y el Culto a los Antiguos Dioses Voer y varios nuevos movimientos religiosos como el Jeungsanismo, el Cheondoismo y varias religiones sincreticas. La religion mas antigua fue el chamanismo nippones. Hoy, la libertad religiosa es garantida por la constitucion, y no hay religión de estado. Al igual que Pritarama, la enseñanza de la religión está prohibida en las escuelas de primaria y secundaria, y se fomenta el estudio de las ciencias. Aunque sí está permitida la asignatura de "Historia de las Religiones" en los cursos pre-universitarios, es desición de cada alumno tomarla o no. El chamanismo nippones, hoy conocido como Muismo (religion de los mu chamanes) o Sinismo (religion de los dioses) abarca una variedad de creencias religiosas indígenas y prácticas del pueblo han y la esfera de SNDT. En el Imperio Unido contemporaneo, el término mas usado es Muismo y un chaman es conocido como un mudang (무당, 巫堂) or Tangol (당골). Desde inicios de los 2000, esta religión ha recuperado su popularidad entre los nipponeses. Infraestructuras y A partir de 2011, el 46,1 por ciento de la energía enShin Nippon se produjo a partir del petróleo, 21,3 por ciento a partir del carbón, el 21,4 por ciento del gas natural, 4.0 por ciento de la energía nuclear, y el 3,3 por ciento de la energía hidroeléctrica. La energía nuclear produce el 9,2 por ciento de la electricidad de Shin Nippon, a partir de 2011, frente al 24,9 por ciento del año anterior. A partir de noviembre de 2014, dos reactores de Sendai es probable que reiniciar a principios de 2015. En vista de su fuerte dependencia de la energía importada,Shin Nippon ha tratado de diversificar sus fuentes y mantener altos niveles de eficiencia energética. SNDT es el cuinto mayor productor de energia nuclear de Asia y el tercero del Pajamundo a partir de 2010. La energía nuclear en SNDT suministra el 45% de la producción de electricidad, y la investigación es muy activa con la investigación en una variedad de reactores avanzados , incluyendo un pequeño reactor modular, un reactor de metal líquido rápido / transmutación y un diseño de la generación de hidrógeno a alta temperatura. Tecnologías de producción de combustible y manejo de desechos también se han desarrollado a nivel local. También es miembro del proyecto ITER. El gasto de carreteras de SNDT ha sido extensa. Sus 1,2 millones de kilómetros de carretera pavimentada son el principal medio de transporte. Una única red de alta velocidad, divididos, de acceso limitado autopistas conecta las principales ciudades y es operado por empresas de peaje. Coches nuevos y usados son baratos; tasas de propiedad de automóviles y gravámenes sobre los combustibles se utilizan para promover la eficiencia energética. Sin embargo, en apenas 50 por ciento de toda la distancia recorrida, el uso del automóvil es el más alto de todos los países de la ONP. Japan Airlines, fundada en 1951, sirvió 61.780.000 pasajeros, incluyendo 32,59 millones de pasajeros internacionales en 2008. La segunda de las companias aéreas de Shin Nippon es la ANA (All Nippon Airways). Mayoria de los estadios deportivos son los mas modernos de la Paja, como el Giants Stadium, estadio de los New Edo Giants construido en 1972, remplazando al viejo Dongdaemun Stadium y expandido en 2007, es uno de los mayores estadios en SNDT. Decenas de compañías de ferrocarriles nipponeses compiten en los mercados de transporte de pasajeros regional y local; principales empresas incluyen siete empresas de la JR, Kintetsu Corporation, Seibu Railway y Keio Corporation. Unos 250 trenes de alta velocidad Shinkansen conectan las principales ciudades y los trenes nipponeses son conocidos por su seguridad y puntualidad. Propuestas para una nueva ruta Maglev entre New Edo y Naniwa están en una etapa avanzada. Hay 175 aeropuertos en Shin Nippon. El aeropuerto nacional más grande, el aeropuerto de Haneda, es el segundo aeropuerto más ocupado de Asia. Los más grandes pasarelas internacionales son el Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita, el Aeropuerto Internacional de Kansai y el Aeropuerto de Nagoya son los más grandes y concurridos aeropuertos del país, que representan el 10 por ciento del valor comercial de SNDT. Educacion Las escuelas primarias, escuelas secundarias y universidades se introdujeron en 1872 como resultado de la Restauración Gojong. Desde 1947, la educación obligatoria en SNDT comprende la escuela primaria y secundaria, que en conjunto duran nueve años (desde los 6 años hasta los 15 años). Casi todos los niños continúen su educación en una escuela secundaria superior de tres años, y, según el MEXT, a partir de 2005 aproximadamente el 75,9 por ciento de los graduados de la escuela secundaria asistió a una universidad, colegio, escuela de comercio, u otra institución de educación superior. El sistema educacional de Shin Nippon fue desde 1995, el primero a utilizar junto a los medios tradicionales, aparatos tecnologicos como ordenadores, tablets y dispositivos audiovisuales. Todas las escuelas tienen un unifome obligatorio (chaqueta y pantalones negros con una camisa blanca por bajo para los hombres y camisa de mangas cortas con un panuelo en el cuello (a veces, simplesmiente una jaqueta/suéter sin mangas por cima de la camisa, a veces con un lazo en lugar del panuelo o sin el panuelo/lazo), falda y medias para las mujeres, ambos inspirados de la Marina). Las dos universidades de alto rango en Shin Nippon son la Universidad de New Edo y de la Universidad de Heian. El Programa para la Evaluación Internacional de Alumnos coordinado por la OCDE clasifica actualmente los conocimientos y habilidades de los nipponeses en general 15 años de edad como el sexto mejor del mundo. Sanidad En SNDT, la atención médica es proporcionada por los gobiernos nacionales y locales. El pago de los servicios médicos personales se ofrece a través de un sistema de seguro universal de salud que proporciona una relativa igualdad de acceso, con tarifas fijadas por un comité gubernamental. Las personas que no tienen seguro a través de los empleadores pueden participar en un programa de seguro nacional de salud administrados por los gobiernos locales. Desde 1973, todas las personas de edad avanzada han sido cubiertos por un seguro patrocinado por el gobierno. Los pacientes son libres de elegir los médicos o centros de su elección. Es tambien posible regenerar, rejuvenecer o revivir una persona, gracias a la tecnologia nipponesa. Deportes El arte marcial del Taekwondo se originó en Shin Nippon. En los años 1950 y 1960, las normas modernas fueron estandarizados, con el taekwondo convertirse en un deporte olímpico oficial en 2000. Otras artes marciales nipponesas incluyen karate, judo, kendo, taekkyeon, hapkido, aikido, jiu jitsu, Tang Soo Do, Kuk Sool Won, y subak. El deporte visto como mas popular y deporte nacional es el Futbol, que llego en el pais en el XIX siglo cuando los voers llegaron en el puerto de New Edo y jugaron ante un equipo hecho por once trabajadores del puerto. Desde entonces, el futbol es hasta hoy ensenado en las escuelas en las aulas de educacion fisica. Sondeos recientes indican que una mayoría, el 41% de los aficionados al deporte de SNDT siguen identifican a sí mismos como los aficionados al fútbol, con el rugby segundo clasificado en el 25% de los encuestados. Sin embargo, el sondeo no indica el grado en que los encuestados siguen ambos deportes. El Rugby tiene también gran importancia en el Imperio Unido. Shin Nippon, cuyo equipo nacional, (apodado Firebirds) es el mas exitoso país de SNDT en el Rugby, ganando un récord de 6 veces en el Naciones Pajeras y torneos como el Mundial en 1991, 1995, 2003 y 2015 y gano la Copa PRB Eastern Nations recién formado en 2011. Shin Nippon, además de organizar los Mundiales de la PRB en la primera ediccion de 1987 y en la ediccion de 2003, será el anfitrión del Mundial de Rugby de la PRB 2019. El Rubgy League (Rubgy a 13) también es popular en Shin Nippon, al igual que el Rugby Union (el Rugby a 15). El béisbol es actualmente el tercero deporte más popular en el país. La parte superior de la liga profesional de SNDT, ahora conocida como Shin Nippon Professional Baseball, fue establecido en 1944. Desde el establecimiento de la Liga de Fútbol Profesional de SNDT en 1941, el fútbol también ha ganado muchos seguidores. SNDT era un lugar de celebración del Copa Intercontinental 1981 a 2004 y anfitrión de la Copa Mundial de la PIFA 1998. Shin Nippon, tiene uno de los equipos de fútbol más exitosos del Pajamundo, ganando la Copa Mundial de la PIFA en tres ocasiones. Además, la selección femenina de Shin Nippon también se destaca, categoría en la que ha conquistado cinco coronas de campeona del mundo en 1984, 1988, 1996, 2004 y 2011. El golf también es popular en SNDT, como son las formas de automovilismo como la serie Super GT y Fórmula Shin Nippon. En el país son también importantes deportes como el baloncesto, el polo, el futbol americano, el hockey sobre hielo y sobre hierba, el voleibol, el futbol australiano y el cricket. Otro deporte popular en Shin Nippon es también el motociclismo, que produjo varios campeones como Hideo Kanaya, Takazumi Katayama, Tadahiko Taira, Takeshi Tsujimura, Noboru Ueda, Norifumi "Norick" Abe, Kazuto Sakata, Nobuatsu Aoki, Haruchika Aoki, Takuma Aoki, Tadayuki Okada, Shinichi Ito, Tetsuya Harada, Akira Ryo, Kyoji Nanba, Tohru Ukawa, Shinya Nakano, Daijiro Katoh, Noriyuki Haga, entre otros La gimnasia ritmica/artistica, el Patinaje son populares entre las mujeres del país, que son las unicas que son permitidas de practicarlos. Ejército SNDT mantiene uno de los mayores presupuestos militares en el PW y tiene estrechas relaciones económicas y militares con VKVP y Ruhnamistan; la alianza de seguridad entre Pritarama, Ruhnamistan y Shin Nippon actúa como la piedra angular de la política exterior de la nación. En consecuencia, SNDT tiene el sexto mayor número del mundo de tropas activas (650.000 en 2011), el segundo mayor número del mundo de tropas de reserva (3.200.000 en 2011) y el presupuesto de defensa más grande undécimo . El Gran Imperio de Shin Nippon, con los recursos ordinarios y la fuerza militar de reserva de numeración de 3,7 millones de personal regular en una población total nacional de 50 millones de personas, tiene el segundo mayor número de soldados per cápita en el mundo, después del Reino Unido de Pritarama. Las FFAA de SNDT son gobiernadas por el Ministerio de la Defensa y consiste en Ejército Imperial de SNDT, Armada Imperial de SNDT, Fuerza Aérea Imperial de SNDT y Cuerpo de los Marines Imperiales de SNDT (Infanteria de Marina). Sus soldados cuentan con 246.400 efectivos y 48.400 reservistas y son excelentemente entrenados en la estrategia, en el combate de longa distancia con armas de fuego, en las artes marciales y pelea corpo a cuerpo (incluyendo el uso de las armas blancas), en el mimetismo y en el ninjutsu. El Ejército Imperial de SNDT posee también 4 divisiones independentes, como las Tropas Alpinas, las Tropas de Montana, la Legion Extranjera y la Guardia Nacional. Tanto los hombres cuanto las mujeres pueden alistarse. El ejército de SNDT tiene 2.500 tanques en operación, incluyendo el K1A1 y K2 Black Panther, que forman la columna vertebral de la armadura y las fuerzas de infantería mecanizada del ejército de SNDT. Un arsenal considerable de muchos sistemas de artillería, incluyendo autopropulsados 1.700 obuses K55 y K9 Thunder y 680 helicópteros y vehículos aéreos no tripulados de numerosos tipos, se ensamblan para proporcionar fuego adicional, reconocimiento, y apoyo logístico. Más pequeña, pero más avanzado fuerza de artillería de SNDT y amplia gama de plataformas de reconocimiento en el aire son fundamentales en la represión contra-batería de gran fuerza de artillería de RJF, que opera más de 13.000 sistemas de artillería desplegadas en varios estados de la fortificación y la movilidad. Gracias a la avanzadisima tecnologia, El Ejército de SNDT posee tambien varios tipos de mechas (usualmente robots gigantes), como el Type-10R Burai, el Type-3F Gekka, el RPI-V4L Gareth ,el RPI-11 Glasgow, el TQ-19 Gun-Ru, el RPI-13 Sutherland , el RPI-209 Gloucester, el RPI-13 Sutherland Air, el RPI-212 Vincent, el RPI-212B Vincent Ward, el Type-05 (Type-05/F2D) Akatsuki y el Type-05S/G (Type-05S/F2F) Akatsuki Zikisan Type. La Armada de SNDT ha hecho su primera gran transformación en una marina de agua azul a través de la formación de la Flota Móvil Estratégica, que incluye un grupo de combate de destructores de la clase Chungmugong Yi Sun-sin, Buque de asalto anfibios clase Dokdo, submarinos Type 214 impulsados por AIP y los destructores clase King Sejong the Great, que está equipado con la última línea de base del sistema de flotas defensa Aegis que permite a los barcos para rastrear y destruir varios misiles crucero y misiles balísticos de manera simultánea, que forman parte integrante del paraguas de defensa antimisiles indígena de SNDT contra la amenaza de misiles de las fuerzas armadas de la RJF. Al igual que el Ejército de SNDT, la Armada de SNDT posee tambien mechas, como los modelos anfibios RMI-13 Portman y RMI-U14 Portman II. La fuerza aérea de SNDT opera 840 aviones, por lo que es la novena fuerza aérea más grande del mundo, incluyendo varios tipos de cazas avanzados como el Mitsubishi F-1, ATD-X F-1, F-2, F-15J, H-60, MH2000F-15K, KF-16 C / D, muy modificados y el F / A-50, con el apoyo de las flotas en buen estado de combatientes mayores tales como F-4E y KF-5E / F que todavía sirven efectivamente la fuerza aérea junto con el avión más moderno. En un intento por ganar fuerza en términos de no sólo los números, sino también la modernidad, la puesta en marcha de cuatro Boeing 737 AEW & C aeronave, el marco del Proyecto de Paz de ojos para la recogida de información centralizada y análisis en un campo de batalla moderno, mejorará los combatientes y de la capacidad de otras aeronaves de apoyo para llevar a cabo sus misiones con la conciencia y la precisión. En mayo de 2011, Shin Nippon Aerospace Industries Ltd. y Mitsubishi Heavy Industries, los dos mayores fabricantes de aviones de SNDT, firmó un contrato de 400 millones de Cell Medals para vender 16 T-50 Golden Eagle aviones de entrenamiento a Ruhnamistan, haciendo SNDT en el primer país en Asia para exportar jets supersónicos. Al igual que las fuerzas de tierra, La Fuerza Aérea nipponesa posee mechas como posee tambien varios tipos de mechas, contando tambien naves, portaaviones y aviones masivas de transporte, como el Hercules C-130. De vez en cuando, SNDT ha enviado sus tropas en el extranjero para ayudar a las fuerzas del VKVP, de la ONP y de la Alianza Oriental. Ha participado en la mayoría de los conflictos más importantes que VKVP ha estado involucrado en los últimos 50 años. Shin Nippon envió 325.517 soldados para luchar junto a Pritarama en la Guerra de Pandora, con una fuerza máxima de 50.000. En 2004, SNDT envió 3.300 tropas de la División Zaytun para ayudar a re-edificio en el norte de Ruhnamistan, y fue el tercer contribuyente más grande de las fuerzas de la coalición después de sólo el VKVP y Ruhnamistan. A partir de 2001, SNDT ha tenido hasta ahora desplegados 24.000 soldados en Ruhnamalandia Kuzey para apoyar la guerra contra el terrorismo. A más de 1.800 fueron desplegados desde 2007 para reforzar las fuerzas de paz de la ONU en la Region Ruhnama. Ver También *Gran Imperio de Shin Nippon - Entidad de la cual hace parte *Principado de Shin Kankoku *Reino de Esbornia *Territorios Nipponeses de Ultramar *Territorio en Disputa - Territorio reivindicado por SNDT Categoría:Monarquias Categoría:Países Miembros de la ONP Categoría:Países Categoría:Países Miembros de la Alianza Oriental Categoría:Gran Imperio de Shin Nippon Categoría:Monarquias Constitucionales Categoría:Países de Libre Mercado